


A Sweet Experiment

by WintermoonQueen



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M, levihan - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-09
Updated: 2014-07-09
Packaged: 2018-02-08 05:06:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1927713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WintermoonQueen/pseuds/WintermoonQueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"This is more important than your holy signature, Corporal!" Obviously, this was not something Levi wanted to be dealing with so early in the morning. Implied LeviHan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Sweet Experiment

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: none.
> 
> Disclaimer: Shingeki no Kyojin/Attack on Titan and all of its characters forever belongs to Hajime Isayama.

"Levi~"

He grunted and resisted the urge to repeatedly slam his head on the desk.

Maybe even hide behind the copious piles of paperwork. Perhaps he could even leave and find a way to take his frustration out on Jaeger.

 _Anything_  was better than dealing with this vile woman.

Just as he was about to turn away from his desk and escape the oncoming, dreadful storm before she hit, the door slammed open.

"Ah! There you are! I have something for you!" she shouted, her lips turned upward as she made her way over.

Wait, was she sashaying?!

Levi kept his eyes downward and held in a hiss as he bristled. His usual stoic countenance mindlessly stared at a blank piece of paper before him. He did not want to deal with this right now.

He will not—no, he  _refused_  to look up.

"Hanji," he muttered and clenched his teeth. Lifting a pen off his desk, he began to scribble his signature once again, purposefully ignoring her advancement.

Oh if only he could ignore her "scientific" existence.

His fingers turned white as he gripped his pen. Parting his lips, the harsh words were on the tip of his tongue before he bit them back when she slammed an item on his desk.

Levi pursed his lips and his eyebrows creased downward when he glanced at the red bottle with mild curiosity.

"Spray it!"

". . ."

"Go on! I made it just for you~!" For a moment, he was tempted. However, it was that glint in her eye and that wide smile that caused him to grow cautious of her true intentions. She was up to something, and that  _something_  was  _not_ something that  _he_  wanted to be dealing with.

What was this forbidden scientific object on his desk?

"No."

"Come on!" Levi grunted and leaned back in his chair, crossing his arms.

"Get it off my desk, can't you see I'm  _working_?"

"This is more important than your holy signature, Corporal!" His eye twitched when such a title left her lips in such a flirtatious undertone.

He hated it.

"No." Hanji pouted, then glared. He couldn't care less.

Her arm then snapped forward and gripped the bottle as she laid her other  _grimy_  hand on his desk.

Fury boiled in his veins. She knew he hated, no despised it when she touched his desk.

"Fine,  _I'll_ spray it!" He frowned heavily. Oh hell no she wasn't, not in his room. Not on  _his_  desk!

Too late.

He watched, furious as she sprayed that clean-smelling, seductive spray on her...butt?

Hanji smirked, "Like it?"

". . ." He snapped his pen in half. No, he'd never admit it.

"Get out."

Instead of complying with his orders, she seated her sweet bottom on the edge of his desk.

"HANJI!"

"Smell it!"

"I'm not smelling your ass!" Hanji pursed her lips then slowly shifted her bottom toward him.

"Do it."


End file.
